Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain airbag for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a structure of a curtain airbag that prevents a driver from directly hitting the front pillar of a vehicle in the event of an oblique crash.
Description of Related Art
As interest in the safety of passengers in vehicles has increased along with the functionality and convenience of vehicles, the importance of safety-related devices, which can protect passengers in the event of an accident, has increased. Among such safety devices for passengers, an airbag system in particular is basic equipment that distributes shocks applied to a passenger in the event of a collision.
There have been various airbags, including not only airbags that are installed in front of a driver's seat and a passenger's seat, but also a side airbag and a curtain airbag, which are intended to expand alongside a door glass in response to a side collision. In particular, the airbag system for a side collision is generally divided into a system using a curtain airbag for protecting the head of a passenger and a system using a side airbag for protecting the side and the chest of a passenger.
In general, a curtain airbag cushion is elongated along a side of the roof panel of a vehicle in the front-rear direction of the vehicle, so when gas is injected from an inflator, the curtain airbag cushion inflates between the door glasses and passengers, thereby protecting the heads of the passengers in the front and rear seats.
However, the two-dimensional plane curtain airbag of the related art cannot sufficiently protect a driver in an oblique crash, so the driver directly hits the front pillar inside the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.